pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs Zombies The Renewing
Plants vs. Zombies is the first Plants vs. Zombies series game, which is atower defense video game developed and published by PopCap Games forWindows, Mac OS X, iOS, Xbox 360, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Network, PlayStation Vita Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSiWare, Kindle Fire, Blackberry Playbook, Windows Phone 7, Android and Nook. Asequel was released on July 9th 2013 in New Zealand and Australia, then August 15th 2013 worldwide. THIS IS A RENEWING VERISON!!! Game Info Permise A mob of fun-loving zombies are trying to invade the player's house and eat his or her brains, and all the player has to do is defend himself or herself with plants using his or her skills. Game Verisons Due to its big popularity, this game has been ported to various consoles and some chinese variants had been created. The following is a list of all sub-versions created: * Classical * Game Of The Year (2017) * Nitendo 3DS * Android * iPad * Apple * Playstation 3 And Xbox360 And Xbox One Game Verisons * Adventure Mode * Mini Games * Puzzle ** I, Zombie ** Vase Breaker ** Last Stand * Survival Mode * Zen Garden * Achievements * Quick Play * Versus Mode * Zombatar * Co-op Mode * Canceled mini-games Oder Of Events Chapter 1: The Beggining Of Something New The first available game mode is Adventure Mode. First, the zombies start invading the player's house from the front lawn(mainly with Zombies and Conehead Zombies). The player needs to use his or her plants to defect them such asPeashooters, Sunflowers, and Wall-nuts. After each level, a new plant is obtained. After fending off four Zombie invasion attempts, Crazy Dave is introduced and challenges the player to a game of Wall-nut Bowling. After bowling over zombie heads, a new zombie is introduced, and on every second level, (excluding bonus levels) another is introduced. After another new zombie and eight plants, the zombies perform an "all-out-attack" in an attempt to overwhelm the player's plants. After the zombies lost, they retreat and plot to attack again. Chapter 2: Midnight Action The next stage, Night, is different. There are graves on the player's lawn and nocturnal mushrooms are introduced. In exchange for sleeping in the day, these plants are cheaper than most plants. After level 2-4, player is awarded withSuburban Almanac, which contains technical information and humorous notes on every plant and zombie in the game. After this level it can be reached from the main menu. Both plant and zombie databases increase as the player continues the adventure mode and encounters new ones. In the bonus level, Crazy Dave lets the player play a game of Whack a Zombie using (mainly) a mallet to kill zombies rather than plants. After another all-out attack, the zombies regroup and plot other intentions. Chapter 3: Pool Party After the night, the zombies try to attack the player's backyard. Here, the lanes are expanded from the normal five to six, two of these being full of water where aquatic plants can be placed, but most other regular plants require assistance fromLily Pads to be used. During 3-2, a present is dropped containing mini-games. At the end of level 3-4, the last zombie drops Crazy Dave's Car Key, which opens Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and the purchase of upgrades is allowed. In the bonus level, Crazy Dave tells the player smaller zombies are invading the lawn. Chapter 4: Oh, Foogy Night After the Pool is Fog. The zombies are still entering through the backyard, but it's at night, so again no sun is falling from the sky. Also, fog covers most of the screen, making it unable to see where the zombies are coming. As the player progresses through the levels, the fog moves closer and closer to his or her house. The player is given Planternsand Blovers to make the fog go away. The player unlocks Puzzle Mode in level 4-6. The player then learns how to play Vasebreaker, breaking vases with plants or zombies inside them. On the final fog level, the whole screen is dark with only a few short intervals of light. The zombies encountered carry exploding jack-in-the-boxes, fly over the player's defenses on balloons, dig to overwhelm defenses in the back and can hop over all of the player's plants with a pogo stick. Chapter 5: Graze The Roof The Fifth part of Adventure Mode is the Roof. Here, all of the player's plants will have to be planted on Flower Pots. The roof's slanted angle means that the player will most likely only use lobbed shot plants to hit zombies. On the roof, the player encounters zombies that have bungee cords, ladders, and basketball catapults. The player even encounters the super-strong Gargantuar and his friend. In the bonus level, Crazy Dave tells the player that the "annoying" Bungee Zombies plan to send zombies to get to the house quicker. '''Here Is Where The Story Changes. '''They Get A Letter About An All Out Attack And It's Made By Dr. Edgar Zomboss That Will Soon Plunder His Or Hers Brains. After That, The Player Needs To Prep For The Battle Whit Zomboss Chapter 6: Moon Shines The Battle TBA Plants Main Article: Plants Vs Zombies: Renewing/Plants Zombies Main Article: Plants Vs Zombies: Renewing/Zombies Category:Fanon Games